


Reunion

by JessX2231



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Business Partners, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff, High School Reunion, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: David joins Patrick at his high school reunion





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneTwoBreathe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTwoBreathe/gifts).



> thank you OneTwoBreathe for the super cute, super fun prompt!!! and thank you to everyone who left such sweet comments during the exchange <3

“Have you taken a look at those options I sent you for a possible second branch?”

“Yeah,” David replied from his spot on the couch, but even to himself it sounded unconvincing. He willed his body language to relax before continuing. “I think…” He trailed off while he double and triple checked the order form he was submitting on his laptop. Suddenly, his laptop screen was being closed and he looked up to see Patrick standing in front of him, waiting impatiently for his answer.

“Hang on,” David pleaded, opening his laptop again. “I’m almost done.”

“David,” Patrick said warningly. “Those forms aren’t due until Tuesday. It’s Friday.”

“Well, excuse me for being ahead of schedule.”

“And I appreciate that. But some of these places have open houses coming up, so I want to make sure we don’t miss them.”

David sighed and said, “I promise I’ll look at them this weekend.”

Patrick leaned down to place a quick peck on his cheek. “Thank you.” 

David and Patrick had been contemplating the decision to open a second branch of Rose Apothecary for a while, but they had a few things to cross of their list first: a new place to live, a wedding, a honeymoon. All of that took first priority. But it was almost a year later, and Patrick had gotten really adamant about getting things rolling.

David loved the idea. He did. The _idea_ wasn’t the problem. It was actually taking the steps to make it happen that terrified him.

The conversations with Patrick were optimistic and calculated, but the panic crept in when David let himself think about it for too long on his own. What if the success of the store was uniquely suited for just the one location? What if the new place totally flopped and ruined the entire reputation of Rose Apothecary? Would they be able to survive a financial hit like that, after wedding expenses and furnishing the new apartment and their trip to Santorini?

He put the thought away for the time being. He’d check out the listings Patrick sent later on in the weekend, perhaps after he spent the morning doing some self-care with a face mask, a rom-com, and a fresh batch of cinnamon buns from the motel. Just because he moved out didn’t mean he couldn’t still indulge.

“By the way,” Patrick called from the kitchen, “I got a text from my cousin Sophie earlier today about our yearly high school reunion.”

“I’m sorry. _Yearly_?” David responded incredulously.

“Well, it’s not a big formal thing every year,” Patrick continued. “They did that for the 10-year reunion, but they do a casual get together every year. Our graduating class wasn’t that big so it’s one of those things where everyone knows everyone.”

David’s head tilted as he asked, “And people enjoy that?”

Patrick chuckled. “Yeah, it’s nice. You find out what everyone has been up to, new jobs they have, big life moments and accomplishments...”

David tapped his hand against his cheek. “Yeah, I’m still struggling to see the appeal here.”

Of course his husband was the kind of person who enjoyed catching up with people - people from high school, no less. It didn’t surprise David that Patrick genuinely gave a shit about how these people were doing years later.

He watched Patrick give a casual shrug. “I grew up with them. Chalk it up to nostalgia.”

David set down his laptop on the coffee table and asked, “When is it?”

Patrick made his way over to David. “This Sunday.” He walked up behind the couch and draped his arms over David’s shoulders. Patrick nuzzled his face against David’s hair, pressed a kiss to his temple, and ran his fingers over his sweater. “What do you say? Will you come with me?" 

David held Patrick’s hands in his own and gave them a squeeze before tilting his head up to look back at his husband. He squinted his eyes, smiled, and said, “No.”

“Come on, David,” Patrick pleaded. David was jostled a bit as Patrick climbed over the back of the couch to sit himself beside David. _God_ , David thought, _he’s such a_ boy.

“No, thank you,” David repeated with a bit more sweetness. He reached for his laptop again, but Patrick intercepted it.

“It’s just…” he began, settling David’s laptop behind him on the couch. “I haven’t really seen anyone from back home since I’ve moved here. At first I didn’t want to run into issues with my parents and Rachel, and then we agreed to keep it small with the wedding last year, but...” Patrick paused and set his most adoring and confident eyes on David. “I’m in a really good place right now. I feel ready to go back.”

David nodded and rubbed his hand up and down Patrick’s arm. “That’s great, honey. But this sounds more like something for _you_. I’d just be out of place.”

Patrick shook his head and replied, “You wouldn’t be. I want you there.” His hand rested on David’s knee. “I want to show everyone the life I’ve created for myself; co-owning a successful business, being married to the most wonderful man I know. Feeling happy. A lot of that has to do with you, David.” The corner of Patrick’s mouth twitched up for a small smile.

David dropped his head onto Patrick’s shoulder. “Saying no should not come with this much guilt.”

He heard and felt Patrick’s chuckle in response. “Look, I’m not going to force you to go. I just thought it might be nice to get out of town for the day, meet some old friends of mine, enjoy an all-you-can-eat buffet...”

David’s head popped up and he raised an eyebrow at Patrick. “That’s dirty,” he said. Patrick didn’t always use that weakness of David’s, but every time he did, David’s will crumbled like his favorite scones from the artisanal bakery in Elmdale.

Patrick shrugged and smirked. “Totally up to you here, babe.” With that, he dropped a kiss on David’s forehead and returned to the kitchen.

Before Patrick could get too far away, David called after him, “Is the buffet going to be open the whole time, though, do you think?”

* * *

On the drive to Patrick’s reunion, David asked questions in preparation. He didn’t want to seem completely removed from Patrick’s old life just because of where they lived. He wanted to know the names of the people he could expect to talk most with, and an overview of what conversation topics might come up. 

David had gotten glimpses of Patrick’s high school life over the past few years, from the baseball game to the theme of his housewarming party, but this was the first time he would actually _see_ his high school life. He couldn’t help but wonder if being around the people he grew up with would be difficult for him given all of the changes in his life, or if it would feel natural and easy to revert back into whatever persona they knew from years ago. Either way, David was about to find out.

“So you weren’t close friends with, like, _all_ of these people, right?” David asked.

“No, not really. I’m friendly with most people there - you know, Facebook friends sort of thing - ”

“No one uses Facebook anymore, Grandpa.”

Patrick ignored him. “But there’s a core group of people I was closest with.”

“From baseball?” David guessed.

“Actually, no. The baseball guys were all kind of idiots.”

“Hot idiots?”

Patrick took a quick glance at David and smirked. “Isn’t that always the way?”

David eyed him. “What are you trying to say?”

Patrick’s hand came to rest on David’s knee. “Oh, I’ll leave that up to you.”

“Right. Okay, so what was your ‘group’ then?” he asked with air quotes.

 “Well, I was in this club - FBLA. Future Business Leaders of America.”

David brushed at the hair behind Patrick’s ear. “Aw, so you were a nerd,” he said, his voice a healthy mix of endearing and teasing.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick replied, “are you one to tease? Do you not remember telling me about the pacifier necklaces?”

“Fair.” David held Patrick’s hand and easily linked their fingers together. “Continue.”

“All the other stuff I did, like baseball and the school musical, that was all seasonal stuff. FBLA was year-round, so we spent a lot of time together with presentations and competitions.”

“Competitions? On what, who has a better handshake? Who can balance a checkbook fastest?”

“Yes,” Patrick said with a straight face. “Personally, I dominated at the handshake.”

“Okay,” David said, tilting his head in Patrick’s direction, “I wouldn’t be surprised if that were true.”

“It was fun,” Patrick said with a shrug, “and actually pretty useful going into college.”

David hummed and squeezed Patrick’s hand. “Also pretty useful when you were trying to impress me with your knowledge of sustainable business models and grant applications.”

Patrick’s eyes left the road for a split second to throw David a wink. “It worked, didn’t it?”

* * *

The event was on the back patio of a local bar - completely casual, just as Patrick had said - and there were already tons of people there when they arrived. David had insisted they show up late enough so they wouldn’t be forced into small talk with whoever else decided to be exactly on time.

David was grateful that the first person he met was Patrick’s cousin Sophie. The two were born just a few months apart, making them the closest cousins - both in age and connection. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, Pattie.”

“Nope,” Patrick said, leaning in for a hug. “ _Pattie_ isn’t happening.” He gave her a loving squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. “Not in front of my husband.”

“ _Your husband_!” Sophie replied with a squeal, a giant grin taking over her face. She turned to David and opened her arms. “It’s so great to finally meet you, David.”

David found her energy immediately comforting. He welcomed her hug and said, “You too.”

David remembered Patrick telling him about Sophie when the store first opened. When David had mentioned they should create an Instagram account for Rose Apothecary, Patrick admitted he used the app very sparingly, so David would have to take the reins.

“My cousin Sophie somehow made her Instagram into a job,” Patrick had told him, “but she’s yet to convince me to use it more.”

When David looked her up, he discovered that Sophie indeed had quite a following. 300,000 followers, to be exact. She was known for her posts about body positivity and fashion, and David was an instant fan. They followed each other and became quick Instagram friends, sending each other posts from their favorite designers and bonding over the few people in the industry they knew in common.

Plus, it didn’t hurt that when David sent her a free basket of products from the store, Sophie gave them a shoutout on her page. Their profits that month were particularly successful.

“I’m so glad you’re _both_ here,” Sophie told them. “These things are torture alone." 

“Oh, come on,” Patrick said, knocking her shoulder with his, “like you’d ever miss an opportunity to show these fools how great your life is.”

Sophie gave him a daring smile and then turned to David to say, “It’s true. It feels _so good_.”

David smiled and gave her shoulder an affectionate scratch. “I love that.”

Patrick tilted his head in the direction of the bar. “I’m gonna grab a beer. Anything for you two?”

Sophie lifted her half-full glass. “I’m good.”

“Glass of red?” David asked.

“Sure thing.” Patrick walked around them to head to the bar, his hand gently resting on the small of David’s back as he passed by.

“So how are things with the store?” Sophie asked.

David was distracted for a moment, watching as Patrick was already met with a handful of hellos at the bar. He shared the typical handshake and bro hug combo with a few guys, and kind, familiar hugs with two girls. The thought crossed David’s mind that he would be perfectly content hanging with Sophie while Patrick reunited with his high school friends for the rest of the afternoon, but he knew that wasn’t what Patrick wanted.

David directed his attention back to Sophie. “Things are great,” he told her. “Thriving. So much so that Patrick’s trying to convince me that we should open a second branch.” 

“And you don’t want to?”

David swayed a little uncomfortably. “It’s not that I don’t _want_ to. I’m just…”

“Scared?”

“Cautious,” he was quick to clarify. “And that’s new for me. For us. Me being the cautious one and Patrick being so ready to dive in.”

“You mean he hasn’t made a shit ton of spreadsheets and used research to back up his side of things that he predicted you’d try to argue?”

 _Wow_ , David thought, _she really_ does _know Patrick_. “Well, he has.” David wished he had his drink already so he’d have something to do with his hands. He crossed his arms. “He’s being very smart about all of it, obviously. There’s just so much unpredictability.”

“Oh, trust me,” Sophie said, “my job relies on Instagram analytics and brand deals. I know unpredictability. And a lot of the time, it’s worth it.”

* * *

David was relieved to learn that Patrick wasn’t lying about the buffet. He was already on his second plate of food when Patrick left to get something to eat for himself, too distracted with playing catching up with everyone to jump in line with David and Sophie. But he didn’t dare ask David to wait for him.

“So, tell me,” Sophie said as soon as Patrick was out of earshot. “Because I know Patrick won’t admit it to me; did he decide to come this year because Rachel’s not here?”

David eyed her. “I see I’ve met my match when it comes to fishing for gossip.”

She merely shrugged in response. “Occupational hazard.”

David had indeed asked Patrick if Rachel would be attending the reunion when they made plans to go; enough years had passed that she wasn’t a sensitive subject in their relationship anymore, but David wanted to know what to expect. Being in the company of your husband’s ex-fiance was definitely a unique situation, one that David never thought he would experience. He could only imagine that Patrick wanted to be equally prepared.

“She’s not,” Patrick had told him. “Sophie told me she wrote in the Facebook group that she’d be out of town for a wedding.”

David couldn’t stop himself from wondering whether or not that piece of information had influenced Patrick’s decision to finally attend this year’s reunion. And his husband knew him far too well to let those thoughts slide. 

“I’m gonna need you to stop thinking so loudly,” Patrick said, pausing whatever he had been typing on his laptop. He raised an eyebrow at David. “It’s very distracting.”

David leaned over the back of the couch, looking at Patrick with a soft gaze. “Is that why you’re particularly adamant about going this year?” he treaded lightly. 

Patrick walked over to him, cupped his face, and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “It’s just a coincidence, David,” he’d said, his thumbs stroking David’s cheeks. “I would have gone either way.”

David wondered if that was true, but he ultimately knew it didn’t really matter. However Patrick wanted to deal with that part of his past, David would support him. He didn’t even need to question it.

“I’m not sure,” David finally replied to Sophie. “He said it wouldn’t have made a difference, and that might just be what he’s telling himself right now. Which is fine.” He was comforted by how much he really believed the words as he said them. “He might not be ready to face her yet. That’s up to him, you know? I wouldn’t be mad about that.”

Sophie looked at him sweetly. It was similar to the look Alexis had given him years ago when Patrick had decided not to go on that date with the guy from the store. It was the look Stevie gave him when he told her Patrick proposed. It was uncomfortably sweet, except for the fact that David secretly loved every bit of it.

“What?” David demanded while reaching for his glass of wine.

Sophie rested an elbow on the table and her chin in her hand. “You two are really good for each other. He deserves that.” She tapped the back of David’s hand pointedly. “Deserves _you_.”

David took a slow sip of his drink, letting her words sink in. Over the years, he’d grown to learn that the Brewers were truly some of the kindest people he’d ever known. He was glad to learn that Sophie was no exception.

“Thanks,” David said quietly, suddenly even more interested in his food than before. Which was really saying something, for David.

* * *

Patrick introduced David to a bunch of his friends from FBLA. There was this guy Aaron, whose look and energy reminded David of Derek, the dance teacher Patrick and Stevie had worked with during Cabaret. He recounted the story of Patrick getting drunk for the first time on one of their competition trips during junior year. It involved someone’s older brother buying them a handle and a game of truth or dare and the hotel pool.

“I was scarred,” Patrick said. “I didn’t drink again until college.”

There was another girl named Lily who told a story David had actually heard pieces of before - about a Halloween prank that had gone awry - but it was way better listening to Patrick’s friends tell it from their perspective.

David remembered quite clearly when Patrick told him about Lily. It wasn’t long after they’d started dating, and they were having one of those late night chats in Patrick’s bed at Ray’s, when they wanted to simply be near one another - talking, kissing, laughing. It had always been so easy.

Patrick got to talking about the new feelings he was settling into - still free of doubt, but he felt a tinge of sadness that it had taken him so long to come to terms with his identity.

“I guess I never...really _knew_ many gay people growing up,” Patrick had explained to him, one arm tucked behind his head as they lounged under a blanket, heads on the same pillow. “I could probably count them on one hand. The first person I knew who was out and wasn’t afraid to acknowledge it was my friend Lily from high school.”

“Were you two close?” David asked.

“Sort of. Her brother was on the baseball team, so we were together a lot.” David felt Patrick chuckle beside him. “She never missed an opportunity to make a joke about it. I remember we were decorating the courtyard for some big game coming up, and when she was hanging up a banner, someone said to her, ‘It doesn’t look straight,’ and she replied, ‘Whatever, neither am I.’”

“Honestly?” David had said, curling up next to Patrick. “Lesbians are just better than all of us." 

“She was great. I was always so proud of her for never hiding who she was, and I thought I was just being a good, supportive friend. But I guess there was something in me that somehow knew it was more than that.”

Seeing the way Patrick and Lily interacted at the reunion, it was clear there was still that unspoken connection that existed between them. Something more than just old friends spending time with each other and falling back into familiarity. They gravitated toward each other naturally and found an easy balance, which David knew was something rare. Patrick didn’t necessarily have a lot of places to explore being part of the queer community, but here with Lily, he seemed to fall right into place.

David would later find out from Patrick that he’d taken an opportunity to thank Lily for being such a positive and affirming presence in his life before he even knew it. David got emotional just hearing about it and hoped his husband had more chances to experience those feelings of gratitude.

“And then,” Lily continued, her story already having everyone laughing along. “He screamed so loud, it was like he was getting murdered.”

“In my defense,” Patrick added, “that thing was fucking terrifying." 

“Patrick,” Lily replied, “we bought it in the children’s section of Target.”

Patrick didn’t get embarrassed often, so David certainly enjoyed it when he dropped his head onto David’s shoulder to hide his face that was now tinged pink.

David dipped his shoulder and nudged Patrick away. “Oh, no, no. I’m not helping you hide from this.”

The group laughed and Patrick sipped his beer with a shake of his head.

David laughed, too. He mouthed, “Sorry,” to his husband with a scrunched face, even though he wasn’t sorry at all.

Later, David and Patrick were standing by the bar with Lily. She was showing them pictures of her baby, Taylor, and while David typically couldn’t care less - to him, all babies looked the same and anyone else who thought otherwise was lying - he indulged her for the time being. He was still trying to make a good impression on these people, for Patrick’s sake.

“I haven’t been to one of these reunions in a while, either,” Lily told them. “My partner Cameron was pregnant last year and the doctor made them go on bed-rest, so I skipped out.” She typed into her phone as she said, “I’m still trying to convince them to stop by for a bit. Taylor loves the car - goes right to sleep - so it might actually work out well for both of us.”

“I still can’t believe you’re a mom,” Patrick said. “I mean, I _can_ believe it. You’re a great fit for it.” Patrick looked around and took a breath. “There’s just a lot to process here, you know?”

“Definitely,” Lily said, nodding. “But it’s all good stuff. Exciting.” She looked between Patrick and David, smiling softly. “What about you two? Do you think you’ll ever…?”

David resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Some form of that question seemed to come up at least once every other week after they got married. It never felt like a pressure, but it was infuriating that people weren’t capable of coming up with more original content. If nothing else, the constant prodding gave him and Patrick the chance to perfect a response. 

Patrick’s hand traveled to the small of David’s back. He looked at the ground for a moment and shook his head before returning to Lily’s gaze. “The store is our baby.” David shivered a bit as Patrick’s hand rubbed up his back and then hooked around his shoulder. “We’re happy with that.”

David sunk into Patrick’s side, happy to be reminded that they were such a great match.

The first time Patrick had used those words to describe the store - during a conversation they’d had about kids after David was left to watch Roland Jr. against his will - he felt an overwhelming sense of ease and affection. The thought that he and Patrick were raising something together, caring for it and watching it grow, knowing its success all began with their dedication and hard work - it suited them. If it had turned out that having kids was something Patrick really wanted, it truthfully would have taken a lot of work from David to meet him there. He supposed he could learn to tolerate kids, and he and Patrick were a good team, but that didn’t feel like enough of a reason to be a parent for the rest of his life. He was relieved to learn that Patrick felt the same way.

“I love spending time with kids,” Patrick had told him, “but the best part is giving them back to their parents at the end of the day.”

David smiled at the memory, the gratitude for the life he and Patrick were building together rooted deep in his bones. It was thrilling to think about how it would continue to grow.

Patrick then surprised David by telling Lily, “But if you and Cameron ever want a weekend off, David’s getting very good at babysitting.”

“We watched Jocelyn’s kid _one time_ ,” David stressed. “Jury’s still out if I made any lasting damage.”

Lily laughed and said, “Maybe we’ll get back to you when Taylor’s out of diapers.

David liked Lily.

The rest of the afternoon continued easily. David had always been good at small talk, both from his experiences with customers and vendors at the store, as well as his time at the gallery in New York. He believed you needed a certain tact to lead a conversation that you couldn’t easily escape from. Few people in Schitt’s Creek had that skill; or at least, they were far from David’s level. 

The only person who was able to keep up with him when he first moved to town was Stevie. It was a blessing. And then when Patrick showed up, David was presented with a familiar version of that dynamic, just enhanced. It was a challenge for him to keep up with Patrick, but he embraced it. They fell into an easy rhythm with it.

Patrick’s old friends surprised David with how comfortably they kept things flowing. He didn’t feel himself grappling to stay engaged. They were welcoming without being too aggressive. It was a happy medium David appreciated, especially considering how much it matched up to his husband’s tendencies.

It was refreshing for David to learn that even when surrounded by pieces of his past, Patrick was nothing more or less than the man he fell in love with.

David and Patrick had spent plenty of time over the years recounting stories from their pasts. Especially after Rachel showed up in Schitt’s Creek. David learned about Patrick’s experience on the baseball team, the open mic nights he hosted with his friends, and the inevitability of friends choosing sides when he and Rachel broke up for good. David’s past was a little more difficult to recount, but little by little, he would share stories with Patrick. They talked more about his relationship with Sebastien, living in New York, and even how much he worried about Alexis when they were younger. They talked about things David had never shared with anyone. Patrick made him feel so safe and loved that it was no longer difficult for David to open up to him.

On the other hand, David had also never had anyone open up to _him_ so readily. David’s heart swelled just thinking about how thoughtful and attentive Patrick was, and how much he wanted to do that for him in return. He wanted to listen to his stories and make fun of the old audio recording of his friends pretending they were a band. There were moments when David remembered that he and Patrick would be spending the rest of their lives together, and he worried he might physically burst with love.

If he’d heard anyone else describe their relationship like that, he’d likely roll his eyes and brush it off as painfully cheesy. But being with Patrick had taught him so much about what it meant to respect and trust other people that he refused to be embarrassed by the enormity of his feelings.

David realized then that he may have let his reservations about the second branch get a little too out of hand. Patrick had proven to him time and time again that he had both of their best interests at heart, so why should this decision be any different?

“Hey,” David said softly, getting Patrick’s attention.

His soft brown eyes met David’s inquisitively. “What’s up?”

David nodded his head off to the side and Patrick followed, creating some distance between them and the group.

“Everything okay?” Patrick asked, his face concerned and his hand soothingly running up and down David’s arm.

“Mhm.” David nodded and pressed his lips between his teeth, trying but failing to contain a smile. “Let’s do it.”

Patrick tilted his head. “Do what?" 

“The second branch.” He rocked forward onto his toes and rested both hands on Patrick’s shoulders. “Let’s do it.”

Patrick’s face transformed into the most elated expression. He smiled wide and his hands came up to hold David’s wrists. “Yeah?”

David nodded again. “I was thinking. Maybe we could do it close to here?”

“Here, like, my hometown?”

“Why not?” David replied.

Patrick let out a gentle laugh. “I can think of a few reasons.”

David frowned. “You wouldn’t want that?”

“I don’t know…”

“You’ve had such a great time today,” David said. He wanted Patrick to know he was capable of a selfless gesture. No matter the fact they were already married and had shown that level of care for one another for years; David knew wanting to prove his support to the person he loved the most would last a lifetime. “I can tell you’ve really missed your friends here. And it would be nice to get to see your parents and cousins more often, right?” 

“David,” Patrick said, using his soft voice. He dropped his hands to David’s waist and quickly kissed his cheek. “I appreciate you offering the idea. It’s very sweet of you.” He smiled. “But I’m going to be honest with you, opening our first new branch so far away from home might be...too big of a step for us. Financially.”

That wasn’t the direction David had expected him to go. “Oh.” 

“I’ve looked over the budget for a second branch closer to Schitt’s Creek, and they’re really promising. But factoring in the travel between there and here, plus the extra amount of time and commitment it would require from both of us to split our time at the stores and find local vendors. I don’t want us stretched too thin and I just…” He paused, looking at David and speaking carefully when he said, “I just don’t think it’s the best business decision right now.” 

“Oh,” David repeated. He shook his head and rubbed at Patrick’s shoulders. “Okay, well, that’s fine. Then we can stick with the places you’ve been looking at. I -”

Patrick cut him off with a quick, soft kiss to his lips and then said, “Have I ever told you that you’re a nice person?”

“I literally do not think that has ever happened, no." 

Patrick huffed a short laugh and said, “You know what, though? Maybe we can save this idea for branch number three.”

“Okay,” David winced. He took a step closer into Patrick’s space. “Let’s table that for now, Mr. Brewer." 

“ _Rose_ \- _Brewer_.”

David rolled his eyes. “Patrick, we didn’t do that.” 

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist. His voice carried a sarcastic lilt when he said, “Aw, maybe not on paper. But that’s how it’s written in my heart, baby.” 

David brought both of his hands to Patrick’s face and drew him in for a kiss. Mostly to shut him up. But also because despite how ridiculous he was, he really loved this man.

He felt Patrick’s lips turn up in a smile under his. It was the kind of kiss he instantly got lost in. David may have forgotten they were in public for a moment, because he let their next kiss start open-mouthed and heated, his tongue effortlessly finding its way to meet Patrick’s. His arms locked around Patrick’s neck and he felt his husband’s hands bunching up the material of his sweater.

And then he heard a voice - after the day they’d spent together, he was confident the voice belonged to Sophie - yell over to them, “Get a room!”

David actually squeaked a bit in surprise, pulling away and risking a look in the direction of Patrick’s friends. They all chuckled, a few of them whistling and cheering in jest, and David tucked his face into Patrick’s neck. He felt his shoulders shaking under him and David’s lips stretched into a smile that rested at the collar of Patrick’s shirt.

“Don’t worry,” Patrick said into his ear. He gave David a reassuring squeeze. “That means they like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> jessx2231 on tumblr


End file.
